1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to marine vehicles, and more particularly to a marine vehicle provided with skis that are disposed on either side thereof. Such skis could advantageously be adapted to a suitably designed outboard runabout and could also readily be adapted for use with other types of marine vehicles such as inboard, inboard-outboards, air cushion boats, workboats, yachts, or even large military vessels and ships.
When a marine vehicle such as an outboard runabout is accelerated, and depending on the speed of the vehicle and the roughness of the water, the vehicle's hull has a tendency to pound roughly against the surface of the water. The result of such a jarring ride may have an adverse effect upon the occupants, the hull and the cargo of the runabout. The present invention is utilized to overcome such a problem by employing resilient means between the skis and the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing a marine vehicle with skis on the port and starboard sides is disclosed in the prior art, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,780. In this patent, a hydroski vehicle is shown with skis disposed on both sides of the vehicle's hull, and each of the skis further provides for attachment of suitable power plants. Each ski may be raised and lowered by virtue of a hydraulic cylinder which rotates a series of links connected to the ski. The tip of each ski is secured to the vehicle by means of pivotal struts. While U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,780 sets forth a ski structure on a marine vehicle, no provision is made for the skis absorbing substantial impacts through the use of a resilient means. The present invention as contemplated by the applicant distinquishes over U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,780 by recognizing the need for a shock absorbing structure to be utilized between the marine vehicle and the skis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,411, there is disclosed an aero-glide boat which utilizes aerodynamic phenomena in providing principal support of the vehicle at cruising speeds. Wings are utilized to provide for lifting the vehicle to cruising condition. Here again, there is no provision for skis being secured by resilient means to the marine as set forth in applicant's invention.